sailormoonfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Niech żyje śnieg, góry i przyjaźń!
Niech żyje śnieg, góry i przyjaźń! (jap. 雪よ山よ友情よ!やっぱり妖魔もよ Yuki yo Yama yo Yūjō yo! Yappari yōma mo yo!, ang. The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, a Youma Too) – 38 odcinek pierwszej serii anime, w którym dziewczęta wyjeżdżają w góry. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 26 grudnia 1992 roku. Opis odcinka Dla odmiany sceneria zimowa. Nasze panny pod pozorem treningu w górach wybrały się do luksusowego zimowego apartamentu, dzięki "drobnemu" wkładowi Yūichirō. Głównym powodem wyjazdu jest fakt odbywającego się tam konkursu na Księżycową Księżniczkę. Zarówno Usagi, jak i Rei zamierzają wziąć w nim udział. I tak ostatecznie dziewczyny jadą się bawić, usypiając czujność Luny i Artemisa podgrzewanym kocem... Zmiana scenerii. Endymion kłóci się z Kunzite’'em o taktykę przeciwko czarodziejkom. Jeden obraża drugiego i w końcu Kunzite każe się Endymionowi odczepić, oświadczając, że już opracował nowy plan. Wracamy do naszych pań. Właśnie dotarły na miejsce i przy okazji dowiadują się co nieco o stanie majątkowym Yūichirō. Okazuje się, że rodzice chłopaka są bardzo zamożni. Rei natomiast nie może zrozumieć, czemu w takim razie chłopak chce się szkolić w tak małej świątyni jak ich. Jego odpowiedzi Usagi kwituje ekscentrycznością bogaczy. W końcu dziewczyny idą jeździć. Usagi, Makoto, Minako i Ami jeżdżą sobie po "oślej łączce" a Rei i Yūichirō szosują po górach jak olimpijczycy. W końcu Rei i Usagi idą na miejsce, gdzie ma rozpocząć się konkurs na księżniczkę. Polega on właśnie na jeździe na nartach ze szczytu góry w świetle księżyca. Rei jest zachwycona i pewna zwycięstwa, a Usagi przerażona wysokością. Ambicja jednak nie pozwala jej zrezygnować. Okazuje się jednak, że konkurs jest kolejną przykrywką dla nowego planu Kunzite’'a. Chce on odkryć Czarodziejkę z Księżyca mniemając, że będzie nią zwycięska dziewczyna. Jako nowego potwora wybrał sobie ubiegłoroczną zwyciężczyni konkursu i obecnie instruktorkę jazdy. Nadchodzi wieczór, a po nim noc. Zbliża się czas startu w pełni. Wszystkie uczestniczki ruszyły, jednak Usagi nie, dopiero interwencja Yūichirō wysyła ją na pierwsze miejsce. I tak oto ona i Rei, jedna dzięki umiejętnościom, druga mając fart, na przedzie pędzą niczym dwie kule światła, a wszystkie konkurentki padają na zimowych pułapkach. Pułapki stawia oczywiście, nowy potwór Kunzite’'a i w końcu nasze przyjaciółki ściga wielka kula śniegu. Kule próbuje zatrzymać Yūichirō stając jej na drodze, jednak mimo jego poświęcenia tak Usagi jak i Rei trafiają w stworzony przez potwora śniegowy wąwóz. Zaczynają rozmawiać o miłości Usagi i o konieczność walki, próbując przy okazji wyjść. W końcu Usagi wada na pomysł, by użyć mocy ognia Rei. Jednak tuż przed przemianą, ze ścian jaskini wyskakuje Yūichirō. Tuż po nim pojawia się potwór. Ten pierwszy zostaje zamieniony w gustowny lodowy posąg. Potem potwór twierdzi, że Rei jest Czarodziejką z Księżyca. Usagi jest zła, jednak potwór, ku zachwytowi Rei, jest pewny swego. Szybka transformacja i zaczyna się walka. Idzie marnie, i gdy potwór ma zabić dziewczyny soplem lodu, pojawia się Endymion. Twierdzi, że sam zabije czarodziejki. Jednak rozmowa sprawia, że zdaje się odzyskiwać wspomnienia. W pewnej chwili ze ściany wyskakuje jednak znowu potwór, któremu Endymion kazał odejść. Jednak celna róża krzyżuje plany skrytobójczego ataku. Dzięki temu potwór znów zostaje uzdrowiony. Endymion znów odchodzi. Dziewczyny wydostają się z pułapki i trafiają w bezpieczne miejsce. Yūichirō odzyskuje przytomność, pojawia się także reszta dziewczyn. Wszystko kończy się dobrze, a Rei i Usagi znów się kłócą. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Luna – Keiko Han * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Yūichirō Kumada – Bin Shimada * Kunzite – Kazuyuki Sogabe * Saeko Yamamoto/Blizzar – Yūko Sasaki * MC – Michio Nakao Galeria Zapowiedź odc38.jpg|Zapowiedź odcinka Ep38_1.jpg Ep38_2.jpg Ep38_3.jpg Ep38_4.jpg Ep38_5.jpg Ep38_6.jpg Ep38_7.jpg Ep38_8.jpg Uwagi * Drugi polski tytuł odcinka to Jak pięknie jest zimą w górach! (Polsat). Kategoria:Odcinki pierwszej serii en:The Snow! The Mountains! Our Friendship! And of Course, a Youma Too de:Bunny, die Skikönigin